


Power Rangers Ninja Warriors

by Southboy123



Category: Power Rangers, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Ninja, Other, Romance, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southboy123/pseuds/Southboy123
Summary: Million Years Ago,The Great Ninja Masters Created The Ten Elemental Ninja Stars That Created Balance In This World.The Great Ninja Masters Trusted The Ninja Stars With Their Assistant,Ninjex From Evil.One Day A Evil Ninja Sorceress Name Ninjetti Came After The Ninja Stars Attacking The Ninja Masters.Quickly All Of The Ninja Masters Used All Of Their Elemental Powers And Trapped Ninjetti In A Energy Field That Sended Her To The Moon For Everlasting Rest.As For The Ninja Masters They Were Aging Fast And Soon They All Past.And For Ninjex He Buried The Ninja Stars Deep Into The Mountains And Hoping For  Someone To Find Them.Years Has Past And Ninjetti And Her Goons Are Ready To Destroy The Ninja Masters.The Moutains Is Located In A Nearby Town Called Riverdale.Six Teenagers Were Chosen To Become The Power Rangers To Defeat Ninjetti And Her Monsters





	Power Rangers Ninja Warriors

Ninja Rangers  
Archie  
Red Ninja Ranger  
-Red Element Ninja Star  
-Element:Fire  
-Weapon:Sword  
-Zord:Falcon

Jughead  
Black Ninja Ranger  
-Black Element Ninja Star  
-Element:Earth  
-Element:Scythe  
-Zord:Gorilla

Kevin  
Blue Ninja Ranger  
-Blue Element Ninja Star  
-Element:Water  
-Weapon:Nunchucks  
-Zord:Wolf

Josie  
Purple Ranger Ranger  
-Element:Lightning   
-Weapon:Bo Staff  
-Zord:Bear

Betty  
Pink Ninja Ranger  
-White Element Ninja Star  
-Element:Air  
-Weapon:Bladed Fan  
-Zord:Crane

Veronica  
White Ninja Ranger  
-Pink Element Ninja Star  
-Element:Ice  
-Weapon:Bow N Arrow  
-Zord:Panther


End file.
